We'll Be Okay
by ravenclawprincess95
Summary: Part 9 of Life With the Potters. James and Harry have to start picking up the pieces of their broken lives, and Sirius is kind enough to let them stay.


_A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate you all reading these stories (I appreciate reviews even more_ _*wink wink*). A couple of points that I feel the need to clarify:_

 _In_ Halloween _someone asked me about Snape's involvement. These stories are not about Snape although he will become a character I deal with at some point. These are about the Potter family ie. James, Harry and Lily, and the people involved in their life. According to Cannon, Snape was acting as a spy at the time, and wasn't in contact with the Potter family therefore he hasn't been involved at this point._

 _I'm trying to follow the actual events of the books as best I can, but I'm making the adjustment that Harry had one parent._

 _Finally, this is about a two week jump from my last story. Lily's funeral has already happened. I thought about writing it, but I've been dark for a few installments now, and I need to start going lighter. So things are going to start getting happy again._

 _So without further ado, part nine of my little series._

* * *

"Welcome home!" Sirius shouted in an overly cheerful voice as he put down James and Harry's trunk. "Well temporary home anyways. Once we fix the cottage back up you both can go back there. But for now, consider my home, your home." Sirius looked at James trying to gauge a reaction.

James looked as morose as he had for the past two weeks. Sirius sighed. "Want to see your room?"

James nodded.

Sirius picked the trunk back up and led his way up a flight of stairs and opened a door to his right. "This one is yours. I cleaned it up best I could, but I figure you can decorate how you want to make it seem more your own." It was sparsely decorated, just a bed, nightstand, dresser and chair.

Sirius put the trunk down in a corner and then walked out the room. He walked down the upstairs hall and opened a door two doors down from James's on the left.

"This is Harry's room." Sirius said quietly.

This was a far more cheerful room compared to James's. Inside was a crib, dresser, changing station, and more toys than Harry could have ever needed. On the dresser, was a picture from the day Harry was born. Lily was holding a sleeping Harry, a tired smile on her face, and James was sitting on the bed next to her, alternating between looking at Lily and Harry with complete love to beaming at the camera. James walked over to the dresser, adjusted Harry in his arms, and picked up the picture.

"We were so happy that day. We knew that it was bad timing because of the war, but we just loved him so much. I didn't think it was possible to love Lily more than I already did, but…" James let his voice trail off.

Sirius walked over and took Harry in his arms. "James," He started gently. "No one could have predicted what would happen to her. But you've still got Harry, and that's what matters."

Sirius took the picture out of James's hands and put it back on the dresser. "Why don't you go lie down? You've hardly slept the past two weeks. I can handle Prongslet for the time being."

James nodded in agreement and went down the hall to his room. He lay down, but knew that sleep would evade him as it had since he'd fully realized that Lily was gone.

He had known that in a war that there were going to be casualties. He'd thought about it how he would probably die, and he'd accepted that, but he had never imagined Lily dying. He was prepared to lay down his life for her and Harry, but now, now he was left alone with Harry, no idea how to move forward.

He wondered how foolish he had been to leave the safety of his family to anyone but himself. How he could have trusted Peter. It was clear that Peter had sold out his family to Voldemort, but why, he didn't know. Peter had been missing since the night of Lily's death, and death eaters the ministry had captured so far were saying that Peter was one of them.

James turned to his side. It felt strange to be in a bed without Lily. He'd slept alone until he was eighteen, but when he and Lily moved in together, he'd known that he would never be able to sleep alone again. He closed his eyes and tried to force sleep.

When he opened his eyes, he was in dark room. He sat up, removed his glasses, and rubbed his eyes. He put them back on, and went downstairs.

"Come on Harry, eat the peas," Sirius said in a voice that would have made James laugh at any other time.

"No!" came the petulant response.

James stood in the door to the kitchen looking at the ridiculous scene before him. Harry was sitting on the floor wearing nothing but a diaper, while Sirius was laying on his stomach across from him, propping himself up on his elbows.

Sirius stuck his arm out and tried to put a spoonful of mashed peas into Harry's mouth. As quick as a seeker, Harry threw his hand out and lobbed the peas right on to Sirius's face.

James couldn't help it. He let out a raucous laugh and felt tears streaming down his face.

"I'm only going to forgive you Harry because you actually made your dad laugh," Sirius waggled the empty spoon at Harry. He looked up at James. "How did you sleep?"

James sat down on the floor and picked Harry up, wiping the tears from his face. "I didn't even think I had fallen asleep until I realized it was dark outside. What time is it anyway?"

Sirius looked at the clock on the wall. "9:45. I checked on you around one when I put Harry down for a nap and you were out. The Goblin Rebellion of 1612 could have happened right outside your door and you wouldn't have woken up. I know because Harry started screaming around 2."

James nodded. He kissed Harry on top of the head and took the jar of peas and spoon from Sirius. He started feeding Harry, who ate the peas without incident.

"How the bloody hell do you do it?" Sirius asked annoyed.

James smiled. "Lily couldn't get him to transition to normal foods. Finally she was so fed up with it that she stormed out of the dining room. I took him out of the chair, sat him on my lap, and he ate every bite I gave him. He hasn't eaten dinner any other way since."

"Well, hopefully he'll be feeding himself by the time you get back into your place," Sirius said standing up.

He walked over to the cabinet, grabbed two bottles of firewhiskey, handed one to James and sat back down on the floor.

James took a sip of his, and then put it down. "About that. I don't want to go back there." He paused. "No. I don't think I can go back there. That was _our_ home. Where we wanted to raise our kids, send them off to Hogwarts, have grandkids come visit, grow old, and eventually…" He stopped again.

"If we went back there, I would be reminded of all the dreams and promises that we lost. I think it's best if Harry and I try to start fresh somewhere else."

Sirius nodded. "Any idea what that fresh start is going to be?"

James shook his head. "I haven't got a bloody clue."

"Well, until you know, you're just going to have to live here with me," Sirius declared.

James looked up at Sirius. "What?"

"It's too quiet around here on my own, and I think Lily and your parents would haunt me if I didn't help you when you clearly needed it most. Especially after everything you lot did for me."

"You're out of your mind."

Sirius let out a barking laugh. "Yes, but I have more fun than any of the sane people I know."

James chuckled.

Sirius looked at James, "You're going to make it through this you know."

James nodded and looked down at Harry, who had fallen asleep in his arms. "I know. With a little help, luck and love, we'll be okay."


End file.
